Innocence Stolen
by RuenD By Love
Summary: Now that the sparklings are old enough, the war has started, and despite what Decadence first thought, he gets caught up in the middle of it, and not in the way one would expect. Mpreg, M/M, etc. Sequel to "Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect"
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 1**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Well, Decadence is back, told you there would be a second one (for those of you that have found it)._

_I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first, and please forgive me for the shitty ending for **Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_...._sorry I just had to remind you that the war was not over, by no means._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

Decadence landed back on the ground with a large wave of heated air, the 'teenage' Decepticon's vents were cycling heavily and there was a quirky smile spread carelessly on his faceplate. Starscream turned to look at Decadence, "Give it up mechling, you'll never catch me." Decadence and Starscream had been racing laps around the Nemesis all day, Skywarp and Thundercracker watching earnestly, well, Warp was, Thundercracker was mainly watching the twins of which were keeping score of Starscream and Decadence's racing.

Skywarp smirked and clapped Starscream on the shoulder, "Come on Screamer, that time he was only three seconds behind you."

Decadence gave a victorious smirk, "See," he swung an arm around Starscream carelessly, Starscream glared at the appendage before shrugging it off. "Though, for being my carrier, you aren't half bad." This earned Decadence a sharp stab in the rib struts by Starscream's elbow. Decadence coughed out a laugh, "I deserved that." He looked up to see Starscream already heading back inside the Nemesis, Thundercracker following behind.

Skywarp stayed behind with Decadence, watching as the twins came back, landing on either side of the young seeker. "What's up with you racing Screamer now?" Warp asked once his trine mates were gone.

"I'm going with them on their next trip to Earth, and I figured since we spend a week there, I could spend some time on my own. They said I could, so long as I could fly away fast enough. So Starscream said he'd take me out to practice flying, then it turned into more of a race than anything," Decadence explained, shifting his feet as it felt weird to be back on the ground.

Skywarp half frowned, "Earth's a dangerous place right now, the Autobots have settled down and called it home. You better take care of your self seeing as you are the current Decepticon heir."

Decadence rolled his optics, "So I keep hearing," he muttered before walking back towards the Nemesis. Monsoon followed, but Levanter stayed behind with Skywarp who didn't feel like going inside at the moment. Monsoon watched as Decadence's mood instantly perked at the sight of his creators preparing for their trip to Earth.

Soundwave was doing last minute mechanical checks on the ship with the help of Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy, while Shockwave was checking the communications systems. Starscream looked over towards the two seekers coming his way.

Decadence looked almost identical to Starscream except for his slightly darker color which came from Megatron. Skywarp and Thundercracker had convinced the young Decepticon to take the Raptor as his alt form, it also helped that Decadence had been sparked with Starscream's abnormal speed, though the mech was still far from perfecting it.

"When are we leaving?" Decadence asked when he reached his creators, Megatron looking up from the data plans to lay his optics on his son.

"Morning," Megatron replied, bringing his optics back down the data pad. Monsoon's wings slumped slightly, capturing Decadence's attention.

Leading the other seeker away from Megatron and Starscream, he asked, "What's up 'Soon?"

"It's," Monsoon paused, "It's just gonna be really different without you here, even if it is just for a week."

Decadence let a rush of air out of his vents, though it was not out of irritation. "Levanter will still be here," Decadence told his friend, "And if you can ever find her Empyrean is cool sometimes."

Monsoon looked up at the taller seeker, "Come on, Decadence, you know how I am."

"I'd have you go with me, I know my creators wouldn't mind, It's Skywarp that won't let you, and I know that." Decadence told him with a shrug, "He's an overprotective carrier, he's seen plenty of battles so no one can blame him."

Another sigh from the younger seeker, "That's no excuse, he's the youngest of the trine, the other two have seen more battles than him. That, and, Starscream's seen more than both my creators, Megatron more than Starscream, why aren't they protective?"

Crimson optics rolled as Decadence half laughed, "Believe me, they are way more protective than you seem to think. You have no idea how much convincing it took for them to let me go." he shrugged, "I'm not a sparkling any more, despite how much Starscream seems to think I am."

"Decadence," a new voice called across the room, Decadence turned to see his creators standing and leaving the room.

He turned back to Monsoon, "Since I probably will not see you," he told him, laying a hand on Monsoon's shoulder, "I'll see you in a week."

Monsoon gave him a half smile, "See you then." The young seeker watched as Decadence hurried over to where his creators stood waiting. He let out a rush of air, turning back to where Thundercracker was watching over what Soundwave was doing. He scuffed his feet on his way over to his sire, his last thought on the way was how boring this following week was going to be.

* * *

When the ship landed on Earth, Decadence was more or less bouncing with excitement, though he was keeping it in best he could so as not to capture the attention of his creators. When the doors opened, Megatron was the first to exit the ship, after him was Starscream, then finally Decadence was able to make his way off the ship and onto the cool dirt of the new planet.

Everything was so different to Decadence, the feeling of the air blowing against his armor, instantly cooling it. The dirt that shifted beneath his feet, the strange moisture in the air. With a glance at the sky he could see two Earth animals flying against the sky, upon a closer inspection, he could see how unalike their wings were compared to his own. Their wings flapped, carrying them along as his engines did, and they were covered in soft appendages.

Decadence's attention was brought back to what was going on when Starscream called his name. Decadence followed the older seeker, his wings perked in excitement at his new surroundings. For the first five minutes, Decadence spent the time with his creators, both explaining what they were doing and what Decadence should expect whilst he was out on his own. Most of the stuff his creators said went in one audio and out the other, much like a human teenage boy. So while he was busy thinking about what he was going to do, he did not hear the area in which he should not venture.

Finally Decadence was given the okay to venture off on his own, with the promise that he would come home as soon as Starscream said so on the comm. Decadence transformed and flew off, going high so as to examine where he would like to venture first. First he found a hot spring, the clear liquid entrancing him as he landed beside the steaming water. He dipped a digit into the liquid, intrigued by how thin the liquid was and how warm it was. After feeling it and realizing that the liquid was safe, he dipped his whole frame in, relaxed by the feeling of the warm liquid slithering between his armor.

After he was finished indulging himself in the outlandish liquid, he took to the skies. He shivered at the coolness of the water running off in cold streams. The shine of metal against the sun caught his attention and he slowed, circling back around to get a better look at what he saw. Below him there was a relatively large area with a numerous amounts of vehicles and aircraft as well as large hangers. He could recognize the place as a military base, something his creators had told him about.

He landed a few hundred yards away, taking cover in a cluster of trees and hills while he watched. There was a loud sound and a rush of air that rustled the leaves above him as a helicopter landed in front of one of the hangers. He could recognize the aircraft from Blackout's alt mode. It looked like him, but slightly larger and wider, with a large door that was lowered down and allowed the crew inside to depart the machine.

A few humans exited first, they then proceeded to make room for what was about to exit the aircraft. First out was a rather large Peterbuilt truck, decorated with blue flames against the red and then the red becoming flames against the blue. Following the eighteen wheeler was a black GMC, only slightly smaller than the Peterbuilt. Last to exit the helicopter was a dark gray F-250, a streak of blue was the only other color on the vehicle.

After the three vehicles exited, the door to the helicopter closed again, the rest of the humans had hitched a ride out in the bed of the F-250. The first two vehicles headed back to the hanger while the last stayed outside, the humans making their way out of the bed. When the last of the humans had exited Decadence watched in fascination as he watched the F-250 shifted into the first Autobot Decadence's had ever seen.

The mech looked to be about the size of Decadence, of course Decadence's wings would put a little extra size on Decadence's behalf, though the Autobot looked to be slightly taller. The mech crouched slightly so he could hear the humans better, the sight confused Decadence. He understood that the Autobots wanted to save the humans, but did they really need to be so attached to the insects?

A shift from Decadence's position captured the attention of the young Autobot, Decadence cursed under his breath. Careful, so as not to capture the attention on the humans and have them shooting randomly, the Autobot excused himself and transformed. Decadence watched at the Autobot came towards him, the humans having gone back to the hanger so there was no one outside. Not wanting to give the Autobot any reason to think that Decadence was scared, he stood his ground, watching as the Autobot got closer.

Suddenly realizing that the Autobot was not stopping, Decadence took a step back, getting ready to jump in the air and take off. However, the other mech must have sensed this as he transformed on the run, knocking his shoulder into Decadence's chest, sending them both flying. Decadence could feel the trees falling around them, as he pushed the Autobot under him so when they landed he could have to upper hand. However, at the last minute, the Autobot used his hand to twirl himself, throwing Decadence under him.

Decadence winced as his wings hit the ground first, the dirt getting into his seems and cracks, making it very uncomfortable. The Autobot raised an arm and stuck a cannon in Decadence's face, "What are you doing here, Decepticreep?"

Brining his free hand up to nail the Autobot in the side, Decadence managed to knock the mech down and off him. Decadence in turn used one arm to hold the Autobot's hands above his head, and the other arm held a heated gun to his face. "That was pathetic, really," Decadence commented, "All this time we've been away and you Autobots still haven't come up with anything better?"

A smirk crossed the Autobot's faceplate as he used his feet to push up and flip Decadence over his head. Following after the Decepticon, it was now the Autobot who was on top, neither one having a hand free. The Autobot held the Decepticons hands at his sides, each one unable to move, less they wanted to give the other an upper hand. "How would you know? You're barely past the sparkling age."

Decadence growled, "I'm older than you! Decepticons had sparklings before the Autobots did!" There was a silence, neither one moving, but neither one willing to back down and break the lock they had on each other's optics. The Autobot was the first to move, he didn't tear his optics away, but he did get off the Decepticon. Decadence stood as well, and, with out looking away, he pulled back his fist and clipped the Autobot in face. The Autobot took a few staggering steps backwards before raising his leg up and kicking the Decepticon in the shoulder, sending the Decepticon back on the ground. The Autobot took his opportunity to pounce on Decadence again.

The taller mech was just about to sock Decadence in the face, when his comm. opened. "Caliper, back to base." A rush of warm air brushed all over Decadence as the Autobot expelled it in a heavy sigh.

The comm. closed and Decadence snickered, "Was that you're carrier?" he asked in a childish tone, making Caliper growl. "Does the little sparkling need to go home?"

Caliper stood, turning to walk back to the base, Decadence standing as well. The Autobot paused for a moment, before turning around and punching Decadence in the face, as he had Caliper moments ago. "You're here for a week," Caliper warned, "I better see you again here, so I can kick your aft."

Decadence scoffed, "I don't think so, you better be prepared to get your aft handed to you." As soon as Decadence got the words out of his mouth Caliper transformed and headed back the way he came. Decadence watched the F-250 disappear from sight, a slight smirk on his faceplate. It was long before Starscream sent Decadence a comm. telling him to get back to the ship as well.

On his way, Decadence laughed, "Believe me," he muttered, "I'll be there Autobot, just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 2**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Hokay, here's the second chapter. I don't really have anything to say this time, so, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

The Earth's sun had almost completely gone down by the time Decadence made his way back to the ship. He was exhausted and his vents lazily blew out hot air as he made his way on to the ship. They didn't sleep in the ship, they slept in their alt forms outside, but since it wasn't too late, Decadence figured that his creators would be in the ship. The ship was surprisingly quiet, thought he could hear low voices which he recognized as Soundwave and Shockwave outside. Decadence guessed that they were on look out, after all, with what he had witnessed, the Autobots seemed to have a good sense of their surroundings.

There was an obvious shift in movement in the control room and, knowing that his creators were the only Decepticons left on the ship, he headed that way. What he walked in on, disturbed him, to say the least. Megatron had Starscream pinned against the wall, the two locked in a heated kiss. Starscream held a death grip on Megatron's shoulders, as Megatron's servos traced the seem of the seeker's wings. Decadence took a quick step back, careful not to catch the attention of the two in front of him.

Decadence left the ship and joined the two Decepticons outside, both watching him return with a knowing smile on their faceplate, or, Shockwave did, Soundwave had the mouth guard over his lips. Sitting beside Shockwave, the older mech asked, "I take it you walked in on them?"

Glaring up at him, Decadence asked, "You didn't warn me?"

Shrugging, the mech went back to starring up at the sky, "Nah, would have made things less interesting. Our trips here are usually rather dull, so when we saw you headed that way, we didn't want to spoil the fun." Decadence tunned out after that, setting his elbows on his knees as he starred into the woods. Though his optics were there, his possessor was not.

He could not get that slagging Autobot out of his processor, though it was hard for him to admit it, the Autobot was rather good looking. He couldn't the irritated blue optics out, nor the feel of his frame on his own... he broke himself off there. What the frag was he thinking?! He growled silently, throwing himself backwards as his wings hit the damp grass. The feeling was nice, the cool wetness of the blades as his wings lay against them, sensitive to every shift he made.

He was taken out of his stupor when Megatron and Starscream exited the ship moments later. It was late enough for them all to enter recharge, Starscream volunteering to take the first watch. The others shifted into their alt modes and the night was silent, the only noise came from the strange sounds the Earth creatures made. Decadence listened, as one by one, the other mech's systems slowed down into recharge. However, he himself couldn't sleep, he was excited for his next battle with the Autobot, then again, he didn't want to be near the vile thing that would not leave him be.

After a while he gave up, quietly shifting out of his alt form. He walked over to where Starscream sat against the side of the ship, quietly reading over a data pad. At the sound of someone approaching, Starscream looked up to see Decadence take a seat beside him. "Shouldn't you be in recharge?"

Decadence let a puff of air out his vents, "I can't." There was a moment of silence before Decadence turned to look at Starscream, the seeker hardly noticing the other's gaze. "Shouldn't you be recharging? You're shift ended hours ago, why didn't you wake anyone up?"

Starscream shrugged, "I've got a lot on my processor," the seeker replied, and Decadence could all too clearly understand. Images of the young Autobot flashed through his processor, and he held himself back from shaking them out and catching Starscream's attention.

"Do you know any of the Autobot's sparklings?" Decadence asked, earning himself a raised optic from his carrier and a slight frown.

"Yes," he answered, "Why?"

"I was just wondering who they were. Prepping myself for the battles to come, you know?"

Starscream gave him a disbelieving stare, but answered him nonetheless. "There's that one that belongs to the medic and their scientist, Division, I believe. Then the one that belongs to Jazz and," there was a pause as Starscream tried to remember the name, "His name reminds me of a human feline," he tried, "Prowl, I believe. Their sparkling is a femme, I can't remember her name."

Decadence blinked as he waited for Starscream to continue, but when he didn't Decadence cocked his head. "Isn't there one more? I thought the Autobots had three?"

Again this raised Starscream's optics, "Yes, but I highly doubt you'd get the chance to fight him. He's the sparkling of Optimus Prime, and the weapons specialist, Ironhide. Those two wouldn't let you anywhere near that sparkling."

There was another short silence before Decadence asked, "What's his name?"

"What's with all the questions about the Autobots?" Starscream asked, Decadence shrugged and looked down at his feet. After a short pause, Starscream answered, "Caliper, that's his name."

Just the sound of his name sent a heated sword through Decadence's spark, the strong iron grip Caliper had on his shoulders as he threw Decadence to the ground. It was no wonder why the Autobot was so strong, being the sparkling of two of the strongest Autobots, it brought no surprise to him.

The sound of metal hitting metal brought Decadence's attention away from his thoughts and towards the seeker beside him. Starscream had laid his head against the ship, though it was more of a bang than anything. Starscream had offlined his optics and looked ready to fall into recharge at any moment.

Decadence tapped Starscream's shoulder, receiving nothing more than a grunt from the other Decepticon. "You know," Decadence started, "You can go recharge over there, I'll wake someone up."

Starscream waved him away, "I couldn't recharge if I tried."

Decadence frowned, "You and sire didn't get into a fight did you?"

Starscream looked at the young mech out of the corner of his optic, a smile teasing his faceplate. "If I had, I'd be in worse shape, and probably unable to move." Decadence wasn't sure why he had asked that, last he had seen of them, they definitely were_ not _fighting. There was a wave of heat as Starscream sight, optics looking up at nothing but a black sky. There was a long silence as if Starscream was debating on telling him or not. Decadence had pretty much given up when Starscream answered, "I'm carrying again."

Decadence blinked, looking up at his carrier, "When did you two decide this?"

Crimson optics shut before turning to look at Decadence, a half smile on his face. "No. See, you were meant to be, Megatron had you all planned out. This, this one was a surprise."

The younger mech nodded slowly, "I thought that only worked if you wanted it. I didn't know it could happen on accident."

Starscream nodded, "It can, you're past the age where you had to be taught all that stuff, but believe me, there were things we left out. You're at the age where eventually you will," Starscream waved his servo around and Decadence nodded indicating that he knew what Starscream meant. "You need to know that it _can_ happen with out you wanting it."

Decadence laid his own head on the ship with a bang, "Well slag." Starscream raised an optic at the obscenity, but otherwise ignored it, Decadence was no longer a sparkling, despite his own thoughts. Decadence peeked an optic up at this carrier, "Does sire know?"

Starscream scoffed, "'Course, told him this afternoon after we started producing the energon."

"Yeah, you guys don't mind if I go off on my own again do you?" Starscream raised an optic ridge, looking at his mechling questioningly, "What?! I came back when you asked!" he whined, earning a small smile from the seeker.

"I don't know if I want you out there if you come back every night and can't sleep," Starscream mused, gaining a startled little frown from Decadence.

"No! I could go asleep right now if I wanted to." Starscream stood, offering a servo out to Decadence as he hauled the young seeker back to his feet.

"Right," Starscream said sarcastically, "Then show me." He pushed Decadence off in the direction of where the other mechs were sleeping. "You go to sleep, I'll wake up Soundwave and join you." Decadence did as he was told, and true to his word, Starscream appeared moments later, shifting into his alt mode. Decadence flicked his wings in irritation, and despite what he told his carrier, Decadence did not sleep at all that night.

* * *

Ever since the sun rose and the other mechs had gotten to work producing the energon, Decadence stayed away, watching the others work. Truthfully he couldn't wait until noon time to get a chance to fight the Autobot heir again, this time, he'd have a reason to. The little slagger could stay out of his processor long enough for him to get even an hour of recharge. Pits, even Starscream got more recharge than he did.

By the time noon came, Decadence was practically bouncing up and down, and after finally catching the attention of his creators, he was allowed to leave. It made him feel childish, this urgent need to see Caliper, the way he needed permission to leave the ship. Then again, this was a planet he had never been before. It was hard enough trying to find where he had been last time.

Finally he caught the energy signature he recognized, Caliper's energy signature. Transforming on the way down, Decadence landed on his feet in front of the, now standing, Autobot. Caliper smirked, "Didn't think you were going to show, Decepticon."

Decadence smirked, "Didn't think you're carrier would _let_ you show, Autobot."

A smirk that matched Decadence's appeared on the dark faceplate of the Autobot, "Technically he didn't," Caliper answered truthfully, Decadence raised an optic ridge, and Caliper continued, "He thinks I'm getting to know the humans more." Decadence scoffed at that, and Caliper asked, "Yours? You can't tell me you're carrier would actually let you fight alone, with me," he added with a grin.

Decadence rolled his optics, "I'm exploring the planet."

"You've never been here before?"

"Never," Decadence answered, shaking his helm slightly. Then he grinned deviously, "Nevertheless, I'm gonna kick your aft," he told him, throwing a punch. The two didn't dare use firearms, the noise of gun fire would draw the attention of the humans, or worse yet, their creators.

Caliper managed to dodge the bulk of the attack, ducking enough so that the punch only clipped his shoulder. Twisting up Caliper managed to grab the Decepticon's arm and pull it around behind him. He leaned into Decadence's audio receivers and hissed, "Too slow Decepticon." Decadence growled twisting his arm enough to grab the Autobot's wrist, pulling the Autobot down with enough force to knock him off his feet. However, Caliper grabbed hold of Decadence's wrist as well, bringing him down with him.

"You've got bearings, Autobot," Decadence hissed, "I'll give you that."

Caliper twisted so that he was the one pinning the Decepticon down, "Is that really all you'll give me?" Decadence froze, staring up at the Autobot with something akin to shock of his faceplate.

"W-what?"

Caliper trailed a stray digit to Decadence's wing tips, tracing the edge all the way down to the seem. Decadence shivered beneath him, too shocked to say or do anything. After breaking out of his stupor, Decadence pulled back his fist and landed a punch right in Caliper's face, knocking the Autobot backwards and off him. When Caliper sat up he blinked, like was had been brought out of a heavy recharge.

The Autobot backed away slowly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Caliper apologized, "Frag, I don't even know you're name."

Decadence managed to sit up, optics bright with surprise and confusion. "Decadence."

Caliper looked down at the ground as if ashamed, "Yes, that was an immoral self-indulgence and I'm sorry."

"No," Decadence told him, a slight laugh escaping his lips. "That's my name," he explained, "Decadence. And just so you know, that was not the definition I was named after." There was a silence before Decadence got a comm. from Starscream, asking him to return. Decadence paused before taking towards the skies, "Tomorrow then?"

Caliper was still looking at the ground, but answered, "Sure." Decadence nodded and took to the skies, his wings still tingling with Caliper's touch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 3**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Nothing much to say here...sorry for the wait. Anyway, one small note,_

_~Blah blah blah~_

_that means it's between trine mates. Plain italics is normal com. talk. Okay?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

It seemed to Decadence that the week ended far too quickly, and all too soon he was boarding the ship back to the Nemesis. The weight of the energon made the trip back slightly longer than when it had just been the five mechs. Decadence seemed reluctant to leave, and his creators passed it off as it just being his first time on Earth, any youngling would be just as curious to explore as Decadence was. That was, however, not the case, as it was not the planet Decadence was reluctant to leave behind.

He had made rather good friends with the Autobots, after being trained to hate the Autobots and attack them, don't speak to them, he was going against everything he had been taught. And though he promised himself that he would still attack them when his sire decided fit to attack, he knew he would have to stray away from attacking the young Autobot that he had spoken with.

Pulling his thoughts away from Earth and everything on it, he looked around the ship, unsurprised at anything he saw. Shockwave and Soundwave were currently manning the ship, busy getting it off ground and then back to the Nemesis, his creators however, were in the compartment where they stored the energon, Starscream examining the newest load carefully, as he had done with all the others, to be sure that there was no contamination. Megatron stood over the seeker, watching carefully over his left wing.

Decadence couldn't blame his sire for his actions, during this whole week at Earth, Starscream had gotten, maybe, five Earth hours of sleep. Sure, the first two nights Decadence hadn't slept at all, especially the second night. However, Decadence slept fine the last few days. He had recharged enough to make it through the day, but at the end of the day Decadence was ready to drop.

He couldn't imagine the fatigue his carrier was going through, sure, he could except the fact that Starscream has an over active processor, but this was just unhealthy. Surely a new sparkling was not all _that_ bad. Then he remembered the battle plans his creators had been working on, perhaps that was what had his carrier so upset? Perhaps the fact that soon he would be unfit to fight. If that were the case, Starscream and Megatron would surely want to attack soon, that way Starscream's hunger for a fight would be quenched until the sparkling was born.

Decadence bit at his lips, turning away from his creators and back towards the front end of the ship. He watched as they made their way through space and back to the much larger ship. Decadence could just see Monsoon waiting for him, the younger seeker was always trailing after him. Monsoon wasn't too social, not even to his own creators, the only one he would ever really communicate with was Decadence, and even that he only put in what he had to. Levanter and Empyrean were more or less the same, though Decadence always saw a lot more of Levanter than he saw of Empyrean. Levanter seemed to have a lot more of Thundercracker's traits then Skywarp's.

When the ship landed, Decadence did not feel the same excitement he had when the ship had landed on Earth. Hesitantly he was the last one off the ship, trying to prevent the reality of leaving from entering his processor for as long as he could. However, it seemed his luck had run out, and a sharp cry of his name brought him out of his stupor as he looked down to see Monsoon smiling up at him.

As soon as Decadence took a step off the ship, Monsoon was standing right beside him. "Did you hear?!" Decadence was cautious, fearing that his longing for Earth would enter his vocals and he may be found out. Instead he nodded, the action seemed to go by unnoticed by Monsoon as he continued on happily. "Apparently next month, around the time we go for energon, we're going to start our attack on the Autobots." Decadence felt his spark ache at the thought, sure, he could prevent himself from attacking Caliper, but there was no way the others would.

"That's not all!" Monsoon informed him, and Decadence brought his optics to the other seeker, "'Warp said I could join in! We all are! Even Empyrean."

Decadence let a rush of air out of his vents, "That's cool," he muttered, earing himself a raised optic ridge.

"'That's cool'? That's all you've got to say? Man, what has Earth done to you?"

There was a growl that startled Monsoon, surprised that it came from Decadence. "It wasn't Earth," Decadence informed him, "It was the whole fragging trip!" Monsoon watched as the older seeker stalked off, towards his own quarters. Not long after Decadence had left, Levanter came up behind his twin, a slight smirk on his faceplate.

"See, now aren't you glad you didn't go?"

Monsoon blinked, turning and following his twin towards the rec. room. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

Decadence was relatively quite since he returned, even a three weeks later he had not snapped out of his daze. Monsoon frowned, dead set on finding what was bothering his trine mate and fixing the situation himself. Ever since they reached the age where they could have an alt mode, Levanter, Decadence, and Monsoon were sworn trine mates. True to that fact, Monsoon was irate at his trine mate's new attitude. Levanter was disturbed, to say the least, but he was not rushing in on Decadence's situation as his twin was.

Monsoon casually made his way over to Levanter, taking his twin's hand in his as he lead the lighter colored seeker was forced to follow. "What the slag do you think you're doing?" Levanter said, attempting to pull away from his younger twin. "They were talking about battle strategies!"

Once Monsoon was sure they were out of audio shot of the other mechs, he answered, "Starscream's carrying."

Levanter deadpanned, "What?"

"They're keeping it shush shush right now, but I'm pretty sure that's why Decadence is upset. I mean, maybe Starscream told him during the trip or something, or maybe he heard Starscream and Megatron talking about it, or maybe-"

"Wait!" Levanter cut the dark seeker off, ceasing his almost incoherent mumbling. Monsoon looked at him with an optic ridge raised. "How do you know this if Starscream and Megatron are keeping quiet about it?"

"Well, I saw Starscream in the med bay with Megatron, and Starscream is _never_ in the med bay," Monsoon continued when Levanter opened himself to prove him wrong, "Annddddd, Starscream's been purging, I couldn't sleep one night and was in the rec. room. I heard him. Clear as day."

Levanter rolled his eyes, "Monsoon," he started, a slight whine in his vocals. "It could be something that happened on Earth, a virus perhaps. Don't jump to conclusions."

"But if it were a virus, then why's Decadence so upset?"

"I don't know, maybe Starscream's gonna die."

Monsoon's optics widened and he hit Levanter's chest, hard enough to make the other seeker wince. "Levanter!" Monsoon quickly looked around, "Slag, if Megatron heard you say that, you'll be killed."

Levanter held his hands up, "I'm just sayin', let's not jump to conclusions here."

A scowl crossed the younger twin's face, "Oh, so Starscream carrying is a bigger jump than slagging _death_?! Primus, Levanter. I thought you were the smart one."

A matching scowl crossed the other's face plates, "I am the smart one!" Levanter aimed a punch at the darker seeker, growling when the other ducked and his punch missed it's target. Monsoon smirked victoriously at Levanter, teasing the older twin. Another growl and Levanter lunged forward, Monsoon squeaked and took off down the hall, earning several strange faces from the mech's they passed.

Monsoon made it outside, jumping into the air and transforming as he did so. Levanter followed suit and soon they were chasing each other in the sky. Firing off shots if one of them got too close, but other times just tricking each other. _~Hey, 'Vanter.~_ Monsoon opened the com. shared between the trine. _~Want to play chicken?~_

_~What the slag is a chicken?~_

_ ~It's a human game, we charge at each other and the first one to pull away is the chicken.~_ Monsoon told him, ~_Though, we don't have to play if you're too chicken.~_

Levanter growled, _~Oh you're on, femme.~_ Monsoon growled at being called a femme, twisting and flipping so that he was facing his twin. There was almost a mile between them, both just hovering in the air.

~_Go!~_ They took off after each other, getting within a few hundred yards of each other, before they were both shot at. The turned, missing each other and the shots. Monsoon twirled, trying to see who fired at them, seeing the other mech coming at them fast.

~_What the frag do you slag-heads think you're doing?!~ _Decadence growled, slowing as he grew closer. He had heard the whole conversation through their bond as a trine, though it was not the same as a bondmate, it was close enough. When he head what they were doing, he took off as fast as he could after them. He knew them both enough to know that neither one would have pulled away and the two would have collided in the air.

As much as he would have liked that to happen, maybe the two would have learned something, he couldn't allow it to happen, not with the fight against the Autobots in three days. His creators would had slagged him since he let it happen, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He did not want to miss out on the chance to see the young Autobot because of his slag-headed trine mates.

There was a silence before Monsoon muttered, ~_I'm gonna ask him.~_

_ ~Don't do it, you idiot. That's just retarded.~_

_ ~Ask me what?~_ Decadence asked, knowing that this conversation was obviously about him.

_~Nothing, Monsoon's just got a big imagination.~ _Levanter growled out, _~Isn't that right Monsoon?~_

_ ~Yeah, sure, that's right.~_ Monsoon admitted, _~So I'm gonna ask anyways.~_

_ ~Monsoon!~_ Levanter warned, engines heating up as he struggled not to shoot his twin.

_~Ask me what?!~_ Decadence asked, getting slightly irritated at the circular conversation that was secluding him.

_~Did you know you're carrier's carrying?~_ If Levanter had not been in his alt mode, he would have deadpanned at the blatant way his twin threw the question at Decadence. However, Decadence did not lose altitude in surprise, pits, there wasn't even a twitch in his wings that would have given him away.

_~Yes...~_ Decadence answered cautiously, _~How did you find out?~_

Monsoon would have shrugged if he currently had the shoulders to do so, instead he rocked slightly. An obvious grin in his voice as he answered, _~I'm just that good.~_

_ ~Oh yeah, Monsoon, you're amazing.~_ Decadence just hovered there, not knowing where that came from, or what it had to do with anything. So Starscream was carrying, big deal. The plan was, they were going to fight, the war would start back up again, and _then_, when he was unfit to battle, Starscream would admit to carrying.

_~If you two are finished, shall we head back to base?~_ Decadence offered, not waiting for their answer before turning and heading back from where he came. The sound of engines behind him told him the two were following, and it didn't take long for the three of them to be back at the base. They headed to the rec. room, Scrapper, Megatron, and Soundwave were the only occupants.

Decadence took a seat to the left of Megatron, and the twins situated themselves around their trine leader. Scrapper offered them each energon, all three taking it gratefully. _~Hey Decadence?~_ Monsoon asked, through the bond, not looking away from the holograph that was playing, though no one was really watching it. Aside from maybe Levanter who wanted no part of what ever Monsoon was thinking of now.

_~What is it now Monsoon?~_

_ ~You're still gonna fight with us aren't you?~_

Decadence scowled at the question, _~Course I am, what would make you think any different?~_

Monsoon would have shrugged, but it would have looked weird for him to shrug out of no where. _~You've been, I don't know, depressed lately. You're not going to off you're self are you?~_ Decadence choked on the energon he had just taken a sip of, getting the attention of the other mechs in the room. Decadence set the energon down, coughing as he tried to expel what ever energon did not make it to his tanks.

"What happened?" Megatron questioned, watching Decadence struggle to regain his composure.

"Nothing, I just," Decadence tried to think of an explanation without giving away just what he and Monsoon were talking about. Monsoon watched him with wide optics, and even Levanter watched from the corner of his optics, both waiting for Decadence's excuse. "That was really funny," Decadence told the tyrant, pointing a digit at the hologram.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "It's a program on the different soldiers in the Autobot ranks, I can assure you, it is not that funny."

Decadence shrugged, "You may think that, but that was one ugly bot back there." Now if it were anyone else talking back to the large overlord, they would have been dead, however since it was Decadence, a slight smirk threatened to show on Megatron's face, but he was stoic enough to not let it show. The gray gun-former returned his attention to the hologram, though he was not really paying attention.

Decadence frowned, _~No I'm not going to off myself. Where the slag did you get that idea?!~_

_ ~I don't know!~_ Monsoon yelled, slightly on edge now. _~I'm gonna just, shut up now.~_

_ ~That's a good idea,~_ Levanter added, smirking slightly. Unfortunately, for all the young Decepticons, the last four days seemed to pass by far too quickly. And all too soon, they found themselves on a large ship, headed to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 4**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Alright, a new one! & Also,_

_:.:Blah, blah, blah.:.:_

_that's through a bond. Two bondmates talking back and forth, hokay?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

Caliper sat up with a yawn, optics shuttering as he pushed away the effects of recharging. He stood, exiting his quarters as he made his way towards the rec room. It was empty, a side from one other mech who was waiting for him with a cube of energon held out in one servo. Caliper took it gratefully, muttering a small thanks as he took a sip. Division just grinned, obviously more awake than Caliper at the moment.

"You know," Division started, lazily leaning against the wall as Caliper shifted his optics to the young medic. "It's rather funny. You and your sire are always last to wake up, yet your carrier is always first." Caliper scoffed, setting the empty cup down as he took a seat on one of the chairs. Division watched carefully, "Do you feel it too?"

Azure optics shifted upwards to look at matching optics, "That today's gonna be," he paused searching for the right word, "Exciting?" Division nodded, and Caliper looked away, getting lost in his thoughts for a few moments. It was around the time where the Decepticons came to harvest the energon. Caliper had passed the feeling off as excitement at seeing the young seeker again, but if Division was feeling it too, now he was not so sure.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand clapped him on the shoulder, making him look up. Ironhide smirked and Caliper knew he felt it too, though now he had a new theory. Ironhide was only happy when he was either with Optimus, or fighting, and seeing as the other mech was not here, Ironhide had the distinct feeling of an upcoming fight. Caliper frowned, perhaps the Decepticons would chose their attack soon? Or maybe they already had and now it was just a moment of time before they chose when.

He shivered slightly, something he found himself doing more and more often. Recharge had been rare for him the last few days, but at the expense of his heath, he found a way to tire himself out enough for a forced recharge. Battling with Ironhide seemed one sure way to get that, and other times he could race around in his alt mode, that too seemed to work well enough.

As the day progressed, it seemed that what he was dreading, was what was going to take place. They had picked up the energy signature of a Decepticon ship, too big to be the one they used to harvest the energon. That, and it was the wrong time, they were not expected until a week from now. The base was busy, preparing for the attack that somehow seemed inevitable. They had been ready for this, and though it was early, everyone was able to snap into action and defense mode.

They moved away from the base, towards the designated spot for the Decepticons to harvest the energon. The last thing they needed was the base to be ruined while just beginning the war that had begun again. Optimus led the way, the Autobots in their alt modes as they used the main roads to get there faster. Hopefully they could get there before the Decepticons could.

However it seemed that luck was not on their side, as when they reached the clearing, the ship was landed and the Decepticons stood in front of it. Optimus moved forwards, the others instinctively making a line behind him as Megatron took a step forwards as well.

"Prime," Megatron greeted, a sour smirk on his face. The two stopped yards away from one another, each faction ready to jump forwards as soon as one of the two leaders made the first move.

"Megatron," Optimus said this with a blank expression on his face and in his words. "Care to explain?"

Megatron grinned sadistically, "Isn't it obvious, Prime? I think we've waited long enough, and I'll personally be the one to break the cease fire." Before anyone could could really even follow his movements, Megatron brought his fusion cannon up, aiming it at Optimus. The Autobot leader managed to dodge the attack, bringing his forearm up to knock Megatron's aim off.

Now all of this happened in seconds, and during the whole ordeal, the pit broke loose. A roar came from either faction as they all started firing and attacking each other. Megatron and Optimus were now locked in hand to hand combat which included some firing. Starscream had taken to the skies, along with the other seekers, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Levanter, Monsoon, and Decadence.

Ironhide was busy firing off at Blackout, while Barricade flickered in and out of the background, getting in a few cheap shots. Caliper, as much as it troubled him, tried to take down the seekers, Division at his side, attempting to do the same. Worst yet, Caliper couldn't tell who was who, he couldn't tell Decadence apart from the others, and there were so many of them.

He could tell the F-22s from the other four, but which was Starscream and which was Decadence, he could not tell. Therefore, he stuck to aiming at the other four, a hard tactic as the six stayed close together, moving as one giant through the skies. However, he couldn't stop Division from attacking without giving something away. He was reminded of this when Division fired a shot at one of the F-22s and Caliper was certain that it would hit his mark, however, at the last minute one of the other jets tapped the F-22's wing causing it to twirl out of the way.

There was a loud roar of wind as the seekers disappeared, no one really knowing where they went. Ironhide did his best to follow the seekers, however, with his attention diverted, Empyrean took her chance and fired off at the weapons specialist. Ironhide dodged easily, and watched with a slight grin as Symphony jumped into the air and pulled Empyrean to the ground.

Starscream released a downpour of bullets, the other five seekers following suite. Caliper and Division got the bulk of the attack, but Ironhide and Ratchet were also hit. Starscream landed beside the younger Autobots, his optics set on Caliper. He grabbed the young Autobot by the throat, pulling him to his feet and inches off the ground. Decadence's optics went wide, landing quickly and not too gracefully on the ground.

The charge of a weapon caught Decadence's attention, and he turned to see Ironhide, with a look of pure hate, rest his cannons on Starscream. With a rush of courage Decadence was surprised he had, he threw himself in front of Ironhide, not even two feet away from him. The shots rang out and Starscream threw the young Autobot away from him, jumping back himself. However, Decadence had done what he wanted to do, blocking his carrier from the shots. The first shot blasted through his shoulder, leaving a gaping hole, while the second shot grazed his side, snapping rib struts and splitting armor. Decadence didn't make a sound, offlining only seconds after it happened.

With a scream of unadulterated fury, Starscream lunged at the weapons specialist, sending them both flying backwards as Starscream wrapped his servos around the dark neck. "I'll fragging kill you, you worthless piece of slag," he snarled, optics burning with a deep fire. After a few moments, Ironhide somehow gathered the strength to pry the claws away from his neck. Nevertheless, Starscream managed to bring his null rays up to the Autobot, firing two shots, each one landing it's mark and sending the mech away from him.

Starscream turned to look over at where Decadence was, Monsoon had transformed and was holding the offlined Decepticon up. The young Autobot stood a few yards away, watching with cautious optics. Starscream glowered, sending a private com. through their bond to Megatron. :.:_We've got to retreat, Decadence is offline.:.:_

Megatron growled, _:.:Is he alright?:.:_

:.:_I don't slagging know, his shoulder's just about blown off and he's got a hole in his side.:.:_

_ :.:Who was it?:.:_

_ :.:The weapons specialist, Ironhide. Don't worry, I took care of him.:.:_

_ :.:Alright,:.:_ Megatron pushed himself away from Optimus, "Decepticons, retreat!" There was a confused moment of hesitation before the other Decepticons headed for the ship, Starscream helping Monsoon with Decadence.

Once they were back on the ship, they set Decadence on a birth, Hook following them with a scowl on his features. "We have to bring him back to the Nemesis, I can't heal him with the instruments I have on this ship."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Monsoon asked, worry evident in his voice. Levanter placed a comforting hand on Monsoon's shoulder, also feeling the worry for their trine leader.

Hook's scowl deepened, "I honestly cannot say," he admitted, "He's lost a lot of energon, and his programing has been damaged in a way that he cannot heal himself." Monsoon almost whimpered at the bad news, the undying truth that their trine leader _could_ be dying.

* * *

Upon arrival on the Nemesis, Decadence was rushed into the med bay. Though Hook normally disliked having so many mechs in his med may at once, he allowed Decadence's creators _and_ trine mates to be with him. Hook did what he could to reconnect the energon tubes that were severed, and reprogrammed him so that he could fix most of the internal damage that Hook could not reach. Other than that, the only thing that Hook could do, was replace the armor that had been either blown away or melted beyond repair.

Monsoon looked to the left of him, Levanter was in a slight recharge, unable to recharge fully with the state Decadence was in stuck in his CPU. Megatron and Starscream took shifts in watching Decadence, Megatron was currently in the med bay while Starscream oversaw the rest of the Decepticon army. The Decepticon leader was sitting close to the med bay, helm in a servo while he over watched his creation's progress.

Not that there was much, very slowly Decadence's systems came online as his body slowly healed. Hook came over to record the progress every once in a while, but even he was unpleased by the time it was taking the young seeker. If the systems took much more time, his body may force him into stasis lock. Monsoon definitely didn't like the sound of that, mechs who went into stasis lock some times never came out.

Levanter came out of his slight recharge slowly, onlining his optics and looking around to see if there was any progress. With a frown he glared at the wall in front of him, /_Any progress?\_ he asked Monsoon, who frowned at the reminder.

_/Nothing, and Hook says if he doesn't come online soon, his body may force him into stasis lock.\_

_ /Slag, first chance I get that fragging Autobot is dead.\_

Monsoon let a stressed and clipped laugh echo through the trine bond, _/That's if you can get to him before Starscream. He's so irate it's scary.\_

_ /And Megatron?\_

_ /I don't know. You know how he is, he never shows his emotions.\_ Monsoon moved his gaze over to said Decepticon leader. _/But he hasn't taken his optics off the monitor.\_ At the mention of the monitor, Levanter turned his own optics to where the monitor was located. He found it unsurprising that there was little to no difference from the time he slipped into slight recharge to now.

_/It's not good, Monsoon. Not at all.\_

_/Please, tell me something I don't know.\_ Monsoon shifted, his systems groaning from the lack of recharge.

_/Recharge, I'll rouse you if there are any changes.\_ Monsoon opened his mouth to protest, but Levanter beat him to it. _/Really, even if it's slight. You need to let your systems relax, other wise you could offline yourself.\_ Monsoon sighed, leaning his helm back on the berth behind him.

Levanter sighed, relaxing slightly as he watched Decadence, not really paying attention to the monitors as much as he was the actual frame laying motionless on the berth in front of him. The only thing that snapped him out of his daze, was when the doors to the med bay opened and Starscream entered. He handed Levanter a cube of energon, leaving one aside for Monsoon while he relieved Megatron of his position. Megatron nodded and stood, leaving with one last glance at the monitor before him. Starscream offered a half smile that really did nothing for the situation, it seemed that they were all waiting on Decadence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_So yeah, after running a poll on my DA account, (under the same username) I decided to start this again. However, I was rather depressed and thought I had lost it when I lost all my stuff. But I found it again which sparked inspiration and thus, chapter 5 is finished._

_I'm sorry, this should have been out wayyyyyyy sooner but apparently I'm a big fail. XD_

_Disclaimer: I only own the sparklings the rest of the Transformers belong to Hasbro._

_

* * *

_

Caliper watched as the head Autobots lead his sire into the med bay, only looking away when Division came to stand beside his, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "'Hide'll be okay, I'm sure it was just some dents and at the worse, loose cables."

However, it wasn't his sire that he was worried about, as pathetic as that seemed. The still unmoving form of Decadence as he jumped in front of his sire's blast, trying to save who obviously was one of his creators. It was all his fault to, it was him who the Decepticon, known as Starscream, attacked. He could help but feel slightly guilty, if he had just been paying more attention...

Division took both shoulders in his hands as he lead the other towards his quarters, "What's wrong? You seem, I don't know, out of it," the young medic-in-training asked, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Caliper shook his head, "No," he admitted, "Just thinking about the attack this afternoon."

The younger Autobot let out a short, laugh that had no attached humor. "I'm not quiet sure who was more lucky, your aft being saved by your sire, or Screamer's aft being saved by his youngling."

Decadence. The name brought fear coursing through his spark, and confusion. In the short amount of time he had spent speaking with the youngling, it wasn't possible for him to have grown feelings for the Decepticon, was it? This thought worried him, after seeing what happened today on the battlefield, it seemed as if a relationship like that was impossible between an Autobot and Decepticon.

There was a sharp shake on his shoulder, he came back with the world with worried azure eyes staring at him intently. "Are you sure you're okay, Caliper?" Division seemed deeply disturbed by his friend's attitude and lack of attention. "Starscream had you by the throat," he added, "He didn't damage any nerves or cables did he?"

Caliper let out what was supposed to be a comforting laugh, but it just seemed tense and nervous with all these new raging thoughts. "Nah, I'm fine, 'Vision. I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit." Division nodded, watching his friend walk to his own quarters where he would settle down in his berth. He frowned, he'd have to tell his carrier about Caliper's unusual behavior.

As Division made his way down towards the other side of the base where the med bay lay, he could hear parts of the adult's conversation. He stood, very quietly, next to the door, audio receptor pressed close to the door. He could hear Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and his carrier's voice, he was guessing they were the only ones in there.

"Starscream attacked Ironhide so ruthlessly for two reasons," Ratchet's voice was muffled by the door, but not enough to prevent Division form making out the words. "One reason, is that that sparkling Ironhide hit, was Starscream's sparkling, the one he was carrying during the last fight."

"Make sense," Jazz said, "I mean look at the wounds on Ironhide's neck. Starscream really wanted to rip his vocals out."

"And the second reason, Ratchet?" that was Optimus' voice, unmistakeable by the deep yet kind tone to it.

"His energy waves are giving off signals that he's carrying again."

"Again," Jazz added, "Makes sense."

"True enough," Optimus answered, "Starscream probably wanted to get in one more fight before he sparked his sparkling."

"His sparkling will surely take his place as Second In Command until Starscream can fully recuperate from the birth."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Jazz asked, his voice laid under a thick layer on questioning.

"Any sparkling that's willing to jump in front of a cannon less than a foot away is never a good thing," Ratchet replied with a gruff tone, well, more gruff than usual.

Optimus continued on that, "The sparkling must have a great deal of bravery, and commitment towards it's faction. Ratchet's right, the sparkling will definitely not make things easier for us." Division frowned, all their comments made sense, he knew from experience with himself. You give a youngling too much responsibility all that power goes to their head.

"Nevertheless," Ratchet added, "If that's the case, we can expect a while before they attack again. Right now that sparkling's in critical condition, he couldn't take on SIC with as much damages as he has." Division quietly took a step away from the door, he had to tell Caliper.

* * *

Megatron watched as Starscream made his way into the med bay where their sparkling lay, looking broken and out of place. The shifts had changed and everyone had retired to their own quarters to recharge, well, everyone except Megatron and Starscream. Thundercracker and Skywarp were behind Starscream as the jets made their way into the med bay. Each mech lifted the twins best they could, bringing them back to their own quarters with a slight and sorry wave towards the two mechs that were left waiting.

Starscream took a seat next to Megatron, his optics never leaving the sight of his sparkling. Megatron leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched his sparkmate and sparkling, the latter of which, had made no progresses since they returned. There was a slight flutter from the sparkling's spark, but it easily died back into the slow and unhealthy beat it had taken on.

The jet whimpered at this, and Megatron pulled him closer, resting Starscream's helm on his shoulder. There was no sound made by Starscream, but the sound that came from within surprised Megatron. A slight protesting clang echoed from within the chassis, as it's position was changed. Megatron watched Starscream with cautious optics, wondering if his sparkmate had even heard the sound.

"Starscream," Megatron started, but Starscream was quick to answer without knowing the question.

"It's been going on for a while, since after the fight."

Megatron scowled, "Why didn't you tell me? Is everything alright?"

The jet nodded, "Everything's fine, it's just that with everything that's been going on with Decadence, I hadn't really had time to tell you. But he sparkling's fine, I can still remember what it was like to carry Decadence, so far, it's been going the same."

Megatron nodded in response, wrapping an arm around the seeker as he pulled him closer, optics moving to remain still on the form in front of them. Hook had gone off to his own quarters about a half an hour ago, so with out someone there, the med bay seemed like a death warrant making the visit more eerie. However, it seemed as if neither parent really cared, not really looking around the room to even notice.

* * *

Division crossed the hallways and hurried to Caliper's room, jumping over groups of humans as he was in too much of a hurry to slow down. When he reached the door he called in, "Caliper, it's me."

There was a slight ruffle behind the door before it opened, "Division, I told you, I'm fin-" Division cut him off by pulling him into the room and hurrying to close the door before anyone could intrude.

As soon as the door closed Division looked around, "Are you alone?"

Caliper deadpanned, "I was."

"Shut it, Caliper. I've had time to think and I think you need to hear what I have to say." Caliper cocked an optic ridge, looking at him with curiosity. "Well, I had overheard our creators in the med bay, right? They were talking about your Decepticon friend."

Caliper took a step back, "Deception _friend_? What do you mean _friend_?"

Division gave him a look, "As the humans say, 'I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night.' I am perfectly capable to putting two and two together to find out the reason you are acting so strangely. Besides, I was there and I saw your face when he was hit." Caliper had no reaction towards this, Division sighed. "Listen, I don't really care. I'm sure anyone, Bot or Con, who gains your respect can't be too bad. But this is important."

Caliper sighed, sitting on his berth and inviting division to sit next to him. "Tell me."

"I overheard the adults talking, they were saying how you're Decepticon friend-"  
"Decadence."

"Decadence. They were saying how with Starscream inactive, Decadence is going to be Second In Command for the Decepticons, and apparently, they find him extremely dangerous because of his bravery on the battlefield."

Caliper scowled, "That's absurd, and besides the fact, Decadence is in critical condition, he couldn't hurt anyone right now."

"True enough I suppose," Division sighed, "But I'm just relaying what I hear to you." Caliper nodded, looking down at the floor. Hoping that Decadence was okay, praying that he would get better. Division placed a comforting servo of his friend's back. "I'm sure he'll be fine Calie. The hit wasn't too bad."

Caliper looked over at him and Division knew he was lying. "Did you see the hit?" Caliper asked.

"Yes."

"Then you know that there is a chance that he may never recover."

"Yes."

"Then why would you lie?"

"Because I hate seeing you like this Caliper. He's strong at heart, that much is obvious. You need to have more faith in him or it will turn out just as you fear. Have hope, sometimes it's the only thing a bot has to go by."

* * *

A face, there was a face in the darkness, illuminated by an open pulsing spark. The face was dark in color, and he couldn't make out who it was, the optics were offline and a smile was tainting the dark lips. The spark pulsed brighter and sent a shiver through the mech's form. As the shudder shook the mech's frame the eyes opened, casting a luminous blue glow across the darkness. The pulsing spark picked up pace and grew brighter with each pulse. Soon the room was alight with the light of the mech's spark, and then everything went white.

* * *

Starscream slept with his helm in his hand, a cursed loud and quick beeping wakening him from a deep slumber. The jet growled, "Megatron, will you turn off that infernal alarm?"

"That's no alarm, Star," there was an obvious smile to Megatron's voice as Starscream immediately opened his eyes.

"What?"

"It's Decadence, he's coming out of it." Starscream sitting straight and focusing on his son within seconds. Sure enough Decadence was heating back to normal temperature and his spark was beating at a pace more like normal. At last Decadence's optics flickered before going to a steady yet slightly dim red.

Decadence turned his head, looking at where his creators and Hook stood. Hook smiled, "Looks like you made a speedy and miraculous recovery, Decadence. You truly are your carrier's son."

Decadence was about to reply when the doors burst open, and Monsoon and Levanter came bursting in. Monsoon took a jump from the door to Decadence's berth and landed on top of the wounded Con. "Decadence, holy slag we've missed you. I never thought you'd come out of it, I mean I hoped you would but it was like hoping for Levanter to stop reading. It just seemed like it would never happen."

Megatron growled, physically removing the bubbling seeker off his son. "That's enough Monsoon," he warned, "Let him heal."

Monsoon sighed, backing off, "Sorry, Lord Megatron."

Levanter smacked Monsoon upside his head, Monsoon glared, rubbing the spot. Levanter walked next to Decadence, "How's you're shoulder, mate?"

Decadence winced, moving his fingers, as he tested tender cables. "It'll heal."

Hook nodded, moving to check the wound. After running a quick diagnostic Hook nodded, "You're healing rate has increased, you'll be back up to par in no time. As for now, it seems as if everything is in order. I suggest you all leave so he can rest. Except for you Starscream, I'd like to run a few tests first."

After Starscream and Hook went off Decadence lay back, think about what he saw before he woke up. There was a signal coming in to his com radio. Though it was one he never opened before, an Autobot was contact him. He opened it so that he could listen but he didn't reply.

_Decadence, can you get this?_ The voice asked, and Decadence immediately recognized it as Caliper's. The young Autobot he meet on his first trip to Earth. _Decadence, I don't know if you can get this, or if you will ever get this. But please, just hold on. Don't die on me, I'll forever blame myself. I shouldn't have gotten in your carrier's way. I'm sorry. Please, just, stay alive._

Memories of the young Autobot flashed through his mind, and he immediately thought of the mech in his head before he had woken. It had been Caliper, the azure optics and dark metal. Caliper was the one. Who woke him out of his coma-like state. _Caliper?_

_Oh Primus! I didn't think you would get this,_ the young Autobot answered, _I thought all Decepticons ignored the Autobot coms that come through._

_ Well we do usually, I don't know what compelled me to listen to this one._

There was a pause, _I'm glad you did. I've been so worried. How are you?_

_ I feel like slag, but healing I guess. It didn't help that my trine mate pounced on my shortly after I awoke._

Decadence listened as Caliper was quiet, _When are you coming back to Earth again?_

_ I don't know, whenever my sire plans the next battle I suppose. But that could be a while yet, my carrier is out of commission and I'm still healing. I'm guessing after my shoulder heals enough._

There was a sigh from Caliper,_ Will you come see me before you do?_

_ I shall try._

_ I'll be waiting._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_So, thanks to Dark of the Moon inspiration has resparked, I'm excited too. That was a good movie, though I can assure you this story will not be following along that story line for many many reasons. It was a good movie but...let's just say for spoilers sake, it's a movie I hate to love. But other than that the only that's really kept me away from this fanfic was the recent discovery that I have Sepsis which is like a blood poisoning/infection. It's life threatening but I think we got it in time...here's to hoping! This chapter's slightly shorter than I wanted, but next chapter will be longer! Promise._

_Disclaimer: I only own the sparklings the rest of the Transformers belong to Hasbro._

* * *

Slowly but surely, Decadence's wounds healed, gradually letting him go from sitting up in a berth to walking around for a few hours before a dull ache started and errors started flashing. So far he wasn't able to go anywhere by himself, he had to at least have one of his creators or trine mates with him if he were to wander off the berth. Monsoon kept him company most of the time, having plenty things to talk about to keep Decadence entertained. However it was Levanter that was with him currently, Megatron busy running training exercises on the soldiers, Starscream was nearing his last few weeks of carrying and was recharging often, and Monsoon had look out duty.

Decadence sighed lightly, "Hey, Levanter?"

The blue mech turned to look at his trine leader, red optics leaving the data pad he held in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Why are we still fighting the Autobots? They gave us energon, they have their area of Earth, and we have the Nemesis. Why fight?"

Levanter seemed confused about this question, having grown up with the war, it was really all he knew. "Because they're Autobots, I don't think we could ever live in peace with each other. Besides, would you rather be living in this piece of dump or have our own place on Earth without fleshy little Earthlings around? If we 'peacefully' lived on Earth the Autobots would guard us like hawks, we wouldn't be living, we'd be under constant surveillance. You know what being under surveillance means? It means no flying, no wind under our wings. Fragging ridiculous, I'll take my chances at war thanks," Levanter answered, narrowing his optics at Decadence. "Why?"

Another expulsion of hot air from Decadence in another sigh, his core temperature running hot as his body worked overtime to finish repairs. "Just curious, it didn't really make sense to me but I guess it does now that I think of it like that."

"Well," the blue mech added, "You can't be thinking of backing out, in this up coming battle, your carrier's going to be either getting ready to birth the sparkling, or carrying for the thing. You at least know what that means, right?"

Decadence nodded, "I'm second-in-command, I know."

Levanter rested a servo on Decadence's shoulder, the one that was not wounded, "I'll be proud to follow you one day," he admitted, "I couldn't believe you jumped in front of the cannon like that. I don't even think I could have done that for my own carrier, slag I was scared just watching you do it."

A raise of his shoulders Decadence looked at the opposite wall, optics dull in thought, "I don't really remember doing it, it was just...natural instinct."

"And that's what makes you a natural born leader." Levanter rested his helm against his trine leader's, off-lining his optics, "One day I'll follow you into battle faithfully, long after our own creators have passed."

* * *

"Caliper." A rather soft voice came from the hallway, causing said mech to pull his optics away from the human's television screen where a lion ripped apart at a zebra's soft skin. Symphony stood, leaning against the hallway entrance, the yellow mustang staring at the older mech with waves of curiosity waving over her. The gray F-250 stood, turning to face the femme standing in the entrance.

"Symphony, what are you doing awake?" He asked, checking his internal clock to see that it was almost 3:30 in the morning, the other Autobots and humans deep in their recharge cycles.

The femme shrugged, walking further into the rec room. "I could ask you the same thing."

Caliper sighed, letting himself fall into the large chair built for the Cybertronian's large frames. "Thinking, can't seem to slow my processor enough to get in a decent amount of recharge without fluxes."

Symphony nodded, "It's been a few weeks, the Decepticons are probably getting ready to attack again," she muttered, voice showing the fear she didn't want to admit to.

The mech's spark jumped at the thought, Decadence was okay, his com a few weeks ago proved that. He'd be fighting beside his sire next fight, the next time the two of them met he wouldn't be able to call him a sparkling anymore. Decadence had proven himself, proven himself to be a force that was unrelenting, fearless, and strong. He played with his own fingers, thinking of what Division had said a few weeks ago. Decadence was his 'Decepticon friend'. That couldn't be true could it? He didn't think about Division as much as he thought about Decadence, and Division was his closest friend.

He sure as Pit didn't think about running his servos over Division's frame, running fingers over a sensitive wing span. But that was just ridiculous, Division didn't even have wings. He brought his servo to his helm, shaking it lightly. What the frag was wrong with him? The fact that he was attracted to another mech wasn't really the fact that bothered him, in fact that didn't bother him at all. Sure Symphony was a very pretty Cybertronian, but her distinct femme curves didn't give him the same thrill as the sleek curves of a flier. No, the fact that really bothered him was that he was thinking these thoughts about a Decepticon, the offspring of Megatron himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Symphony asked, having watched and felt Calipers emotions range from confusion to desire and back to confusion.

"Nothing, it's just," he paused not really knowing what to say. He couldn't exactly tell her that the one thing on his mind right now was pinning the future leader of the Decepticons to the ground and completely fragging his brains out.

"Do you have a crush on Division?" Symphony asked, her bright blue optics carefully observing the Autobot before her.

Caliper blinked in shock, "Division...what?"

The femme leaned back in her own chair, yellow paint visible even in the darkness of the room, light up by the television and their optics. "It's not like I care or anything, it's just that you two are always with each other and you've been acting really strange lately. I was talking to Mikaela and she mentioned something about you probably having a crush on someone."

Caliper just gaped at the mustang, optics bright in surprise. Was that it? Was he crushing on the young Decepticon? He shook the thoughts from his processor, "I'm not crushing on Division, Mikaela's just thinking like a human."

Symphony shrugged, "I don't know, it made perfect sense to me." The yellow femme stood, "I'm going to head back to my quarters, try and get in a few more added hours of recharge." She turned back towards the hallway, heading towards her quarters. As a second thought, Symphony turned back to Caliper. "You should probably get some recharge too, the Decepticons will probably be attacking sooner rather than later."

* * *

Decadence smiled proudly as he landed gracefully back down on the ground, shifting into his ped mode within a hundred feet of the ground. His sire watched with scrutinizing optics, making sure that Decadence's performance was top notch before deciding any sure battle plans within the next few days. The young seeker stood before the gun former, waiting with restrained excitement for Megatron's words. Decadence had made sure to recharge fully and give his body plenty of time to heal and with as little time as possible. His wounds were now healed so that he could transform and fly with no pain either.

The tyrant watched as the seeker shifted impatiently on his peds, optics bright and revealing the excitement the young mech was trying to keep buried inside. Megatron had promised Starscream that he wouldn't let Decadence get off easily. Now that Starscream was carrying again, he was more protective of his older sparkling, wanting to make sure Decadence was in top performance before heading off into battle. He brought his optics over the sliver frame, unable to really fathom how much he resembled Starscream, aside from the fact that Decadence's wingspan was slightly larger than Screamer's.

"Alright, your fit. Congratulations on your temporary position as my second-in-command."

Decadence smiled widely, "Thank you, Lord Megatron." Megatron allowed his lips to curl slightly in a small smile before turning back towards the Nemesis.

"Be prepared for battle, we leave tomorrow morning towards Earth."

* * *

The Decepticon ship was located thirteen hours before it would land, giving the Autobots plenty of time to get their warriors together and put together a quickly thought out defensive plan. After everything was put together, Prime lead the Autobots towards the predicted landing spot of the Decepticon's ship. Getting there in time to find the Decepticons waiting for them, Megatron glaring crimson optics at Prime.

Caliper immediately noticed that the mech standing beside the Decepticon leader, the weld wounds still showing clearly on the mech's armor. Feeling optics on him, Decadence looked over the line of Autobots, finding Caliper's blue optics running over his frame. He shivered slightly, unsure if it was the Autobot's eyes or if it was the slight chill in the air. Their eyes met, the to of them just looking at each other and silently deciding that they were all the fight they needed.

Some time during their staring contest, Prime and Megatron had charged forward, bringing the two mechs out of their thoughts, immediately making a bee-line towards each other. Similar to Megatron and Prime, the two of them clasped arms, locking into each other as they fought for dominance, much like their fights on Earth. Decadence looking into the same blue optics he had seen coming out of his stasis lock, and Caliper stared into the same crimson optics he'd been thinking about ever since.

Debating on whether or not he should take the chance he lowered his vocals, so that only Decadence would be able to hear him. "Follow my lead."

Decadence's optics brightened slightly, "Why?"

Following his actions on the second night of Decadence's stay on Earth, Caliper moved his servo closer towards the Decepticon's wings, running fingers lightly over the Decepticon's wing seem, feeling the increase in Decadence's temperature as he did. "Just, follow me." The hesitance was shorter than Decadence felt it should have been, and he gasped slightly as Caliper grasped his shoulder, pointing in the direction of the deep cluster of trees. "Fly that way." Without further questioning Caliper gripped the seeker tighter, tossing him into the air while Decadence transformers and flew towards where Caliper had pointed. A shiver of anticipation cursing through him as he too transformed, driving his way around the other fighters, following closely after Decadence.

* * *

_So, just a warning a head of time. Next chapter will, if everything works out the way I want it, contain slash so here's a warning a head of time. I'll hopefully post it Thursday next week, if not maybe a few days sooner._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Well, here ya go! I have to admit though, I really slacked on this chapter. I didn't finish it until today ahaha, been kind of busy and all. I feel better though so there's a plus! But yesterday I spent all day at Old Orchard Beach, and then the day before that I spent the entire day at Funtown/Splashtown. Ahhh, it was a good two days. Hahaha._

_Disclaimer: I only own the sparklings the rest of the Transformers belong to Hasbro._

* * *

It was quieter behind the cluster of trees, the underbrush making Decadence near invisible behind it. Faintly he could still hear the sounds of fighting, more than a handful of roars with the occasional loud cannon burst. Decadence shifted slightly on hi peds, hearing before seeing the dark gray truck entering the woods shortly after he had landed himself. The younger mech transformed into his ped mode before making his way over to the seeker, azure optics solely on Decadence, seemingly undisturbed by the actions outside of their cover.

"What do you want?" Decadence asked, his wing still tingling from the grounder's touch. "You know our creators will wonder-"

Before Decadence could finish his sentence, Caliper took his chin within his servos and brought their lips together. Decadence pulled away rather quickly, optics bright in surprise as his vents cycled air out heavily. His lips tingled slightly, going from Caliper's warm lips to the cool air, it was a strange sensation, but now that Decadence was able to mull over it he couldn't help his own servo reaching up to slip his claws under Caliper's grille plate, pulling him closer and bringing their mouths together again.

There was a long battle of dominance, to which Decadence eventually gave up on and just settled into the feeling of Caliper's lips. Caliper brought his servo up again, tracing the seems of Decadence's wing first, causing Decadence to break away from the kiss and bite his lips to attempt at holding back a moan. The young Autobot smiled at this, bringing his mouth down to run his glossa along exposed neural lines and running his hand further up the mech's wing. At this point Decadence had a hard time biting back his moan, the sound slipping through his lips as his knees threatened to give out under him.

"Wh-what are you doing, Caliper?" Decadence muttered after the embarrassing moan had left him.

Caliper brought his optics back towards the bright crimson pair, "I'm doing whatever feels right to me. Why? Do you want me to stop?"

Decadence thought about that for a moment. In a way he did want the younger mech to stop, he knew how wrong this was. They were suppose to be fighting, certainly not interfacing. However in another sense, it simply felt good. Caliper had been on his processor for a while now, and he'd be lying if he ever said that he hadn't thought about interfacing with him before either. So against all of his codes as a warrior, he shook his head, bringing his lips back to Caliper's, the Autobot smiling into the kiss before pushing Decadence lightly onto the ground below.

Grateful for being off his weakening knees, Decadence let out a small sigh into the kiss, relaxing as Caliper leaned over the mech, resting most of his weight on his hands so as not to crush the seeker below him. "Have you ever done this before?" Caliper asked, blue optics taking in the sleek figure of the flier.

Decadence just shook his head, "You?"

A very human-like shrug came from the Autobot, "Not really, but my friend's training to be a medic so he taught me all the sensitive points on a Cybertronian's body. He also found out how to interface when Ratchet was teaching him about the spark chamber-" He was interrupted when Decadence's claws made their way into his grille plate again, bringing him into a crushing kiss once more.

Efficiently silenced, Caliper couldn't help but smile into the kiss, pressing his weight ever closer to the seeker, running a hand against a splayed wing. Decadence bit lightly at Caliper's lips, his fangs digging into his lips slightly but not enough to cause him to bleed. Caliper brought his hand to the seeker's chest plates, intent on coaxing them open. However before he got the chance to, a clawed hand grasped his, stopping him.

Decadence's optics were bright, "I-I don't want to...you know...accidentally spark."

Caliper smiled at him, "Don't worry, just increase your firewalls so that you have a slim chance on any of my data coming in. It decreases the percentage of having a sparkling to 11.13%."

The young Decepticon wanted very badly to roll his eyes at the amount of knowledge the Autobot seemed to have on this matter, but held himself back and released Caliper's hand. The grounder kissed him reassuringly before bringing his hand down to open the seeker's chest plates. He took a moment to gaze at the Decepticon's silvery blue spark, watching it's frequent pulses of energy as the seeker's cooling system struggled to cool down his heating form. Caliper brought a light grazing of his servo over Decadence's spark casing, causing the frame under him to squirm and a gasping moan to come from the seeker, his vents stuttering slightly.

With a soft reassuring smile, Caliper opened his own chest plates, revealing his blue spark to the seeker. Decadence watched as Caliper came forward, pressing another kiss to his lips as he brought their chests ever closer, the energy between them heating the air. As soon as their sparks touched, energy sparked between them and Caliper bit his own lips to prevent the gasp that threatened to leave. Decadence wasn't as great at concealing his noises, the gasp that came from his lips tensing his whole frame as Decadence off-lined his optics. It wasn't long after though that Decadence pushed himself closer, increasing the pulsing of energies between them and pushing them ever closer to their overload. Decadence overloaded first, his spark creating an erratic pulsing of energy that brought Caliper to his own overload just seconds after. The young seeker curled his claws around Caliper's armor, dragging them down and leaving scratches along the grounder's chest that dripped energon.

Caliper looked down at his wounds as the two pulled their chest plates back together. "Well, at least that's a little more convincing that we were fighting."

Decadence smiled lightly, bringing a claw to touch lightly at the dripping energon. "Sorry," he muttered before taking to the sky and returning to the fight outside the trees. Caliper couldn't help but smile at that, standing as he brushed the dirt off that had gathered on his frame, transforming as he too returned to the fight.

Looking in on the fight it was obvious the Autobots once again held the upper hand and were slowly pushing the Decepticons back towards the ship. Megatron and Optimus were locked into each other, Optimus forcing Megatron two steps back for every one he took. Decadence was not impressed to see that Ironhide was locked in a battle with Monsoon, the older mech obviously having the upper hand as he didn't allow Monsoon the opportunity to reenter the sky. Decadence flew in at that moment, still in ped form as he attacked the black Topkick from behind, grasping at Ironhide's optics while Monsoon took to the sky.

Ironhide grasped Decadence's arms, yanking him around and flipping him on his back and onto the ground. Decadence winced at the sudden impact on his wings but other than that he watched as Monsoon hit Ironhide with a few shots of his weapon, distracting Ironhide enough to allow Decadence to reenter the air as well. Now that he was in the air again, he could survey the fight, and could very much tell that in minutes Megatron would call a retreat so that the wounded could get the repairs they needed.

Skywarp and was helping Thundercracker to his feet, the blue mech having been downed by the Autobot twin's Jet Judo, dents lettering Thundercracker's frame as energon dripped from his mouth. Skywarp looked panicked as he looked at Thundercracker and the oncoming twins. Quickly sending a com to Levanter, where ever he was, Monsoon and Decadence soared down to help, Monsoon dropping down to check on his sire and ask his carrier what happened while Levanter and Decadence attacked.

Seeing the state that his soldiers were in, Megatron pushed back and away from Prime. "Decepticons, retreat!" He called, turning to head back to the ship. Decadence landed a solid punch on Sideswipe, sending the red twin back and knocking into his Sunstreaker. Lifting up and into the sky, Levanter and Decadence followed Megatron to the ship, the other Decepticons following close behind.

Once they arrive to the ship Soundwave was waiting for them. "Status: 134 cubes of energon gathered while Autobots distracted." Rumble and Frenzy sat against the ship, looking rather tired as they had been the ones carrying all 134 cubes to the ship.

"Good job, Soundwave," Megatron responded, clasping the mech on the shoulder while turning to Skywarp. "Skywarp, how bad at Thundercracker's wounds?"

Skywarp pondered this question a moment before responded, "He'll live, but he'll off-line in a minute, he fell pretty hard."

"In the ship then,: Megatron ordered, the soldiers piling themselves in while Soundwave and then Megatron followed. Decadence turned to Monsoon, looking at his trine mate's slightly torn wing, a wound Ironhide had given him.

"I'm sorry I didn't step in on time," Decadence muttered, inspecting the clean tear that Hook would have patch in no time.

Monsoon scoffed lightly, "Please, I saw that you were fighting with that oaf's mechling." Monsoon looked over Decadence's frame, tsking in amazement. "Not even a mark," he laughed lightly, "I saw the scratches you put on his chest, very nice."

Decadence had to fight to keep his temperature from heating at the thought. "Just lucky I guess..."

* * *

Once they arrived back on the Nemesis, Megatron got an immediate call to the med bay. Hook informing anyone that was nearing deactivation to wait for him in the rec room, otherwise stay away from the med bay all together. Megatron's spark leapt as he realized he couldn't feel Starscream through his bond at all. He turned optics bright with anger at the medic, "What the frag is going on, where is Starscream?"

Hook raised a servo to silence the silver tyrant, "Don't worry, he's still online. I just momentarily overrode the bond so that you weren't distracted during the fight." At Megatron's piercing glare the mech frowned, "Starscream asked me to, do not blame me."

Shaking that thought out of his helm, Megatron allowed his glare to intensify. "What's going on?"

The medic sighed heavily., "Starscream's chest plates have split, and he's just about ready to birth another mechling."

Megatron's optics brightened, "Now? But he still has another week and a half before the sparkling was even ready."

Hook shrugged as if it was no matter, "He's early but he'll live, lively little fragger is what he is." Megatron's worry didn't seemed to have vanished at what Hook felt was a reasonable reassurance. Hook let a puff of air out of his vents, sighing heavily. "He'll be small, very small. However I ran a diagnosis and everything seemed to have been developed properly."

"Who's with Starscream now?"

"Scrapper, when I left Starscream was twenty minutes near birthing and that was thirteen minutes ago." Hook noticed Megatron's pace increase as the med bay came into sight. The silver warlord overriding the lock codes that had been put in place by Hook so that Starscream could have some privacy without worrying that a random Decepticon walk in unknowing as to what was going on within.

When the two of them walked in, Megatron's spark pulsed at the sight of Starscream sitting up in the berth, curled in on himself while Scrapper looking in the seeker's chassis, checking the progress. "Status, Scrapper?"

Scrapper stood, turning towards Hook, "He's progressed faster than you said, I think he's ready."

Hook waved the other Constructicon away, standing in front of Starscream's chassis so as to scrutinize Scrappers assessment. He cursed quietly after realizing that Scrapper was right, "Alright, Starscream," Hook called, getting the panting seeker's attention. "You know the drill, bear down with the pain. Lucky you don't have to worry about this one being as large as Decadence."

Starscream did all he could to fight the pain and nod at the medic, bearing down at the next twinge of pain. Megatron grasped the seeker's shoulder in an attempt at comforting the obviously distressed flier. At the second push, Megatron was shocked to already see the sparkling appearing between Starscream's chest plates, knowing that it took much longer for Decadence to appear. Not long after, Hook held the mech to him, waving Megatron forward to sever the line between carrier and sparkling. Megatron looked at the little thing squirming in Hook's arms, noticing right away that, though the thing was moving, he wasn't making any noise.

Hook took the sparkling to the other side of the med bay to clean while Megatron returned to Starscream's side. He traced a reassuring line on the seeker's wing, "What happened, Star?"

Starscream turned his dim optics towards his bondmate, face turned down in a frown. "I don't know, I woke up in pain and the next thing I know I'm here in the med bay." Megatron brought his lips to Starscream's helm, kissing him softly. Hook returned them, and Starscream sat up, his chest plates already closed on their own.

Setting the still too quiet sparkling against Starscream's chest, Hook frowned. "His vocalizer hasn't formed properly, though with any luck he should start making sounds within the next week to two weeks."

Megatron nodded at the medic while Starscream didn't seemed bothered by this information at all. He simply removed the feeding tube from within his chassis and handed it to the young sparkling, watching as he stuck it in his mouth quietly, Starscream releasing a steady line into the sparkling's mouth.

Starscream looked up at Megatron, "You want to name him?"

The silver warlord looking into the mechling's bright optics, the sparkling looking back at him while he sucked down the energon offered to him. "Genocide."

Starscream smiled at the name, optics going back down to the mechling in front of him."Genocide it is then."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Innocence Stolen**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Well, it seems that this stubborn piece of slag has finally gotten herself a beta! Yay! So, a major thanks to the-spoon-of-doom for agreeing to work with me on this. And hopefully with her help I'll get more chapters finished and out there for you all to read. Thank Primus for small favors. Also, I don't know or not if I'll have the pairing mentioned at the end, it's mostly there for two reasons; one, I love Soundwave. And two, so that Monsoon owes Decadence something. It's all a part of my grand plan :D_

_Disclaimer: I only own the sparklings the rest of the Transformers belong to Hasbro._

* * *

Prime turned away from the retreating Decepticons, looking back at his own soldiers as they helped one another up, and Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Division went about observing casualties. Ironhide walked up to his bondmate, looking at Optimus wearily. "Well, that was easier than I would have expected. Damn 'Cons are getting sloppy."

Optimus shook his head, "Still too many casualties for my liking. Where is Caliper?"

The dark Topkick looked around for said mech, optics landing on his mechling helping Bluestreak to his feet. Bluestreak was supporting a wounded leg, the appendage was cut deeply and leaking a steady trail of energon. Ironhide pointed in the mech's general direction, "There, assisting Bluestreak back to base." Prime nodded, though he couldn't help but notice that he had not seen his son during the battle, perhaps he simply had been entirely focused on Megatron, or the fight in general.

Either way he turned back towards the base with the rest of the Autobots, Ratchet only slightly fuming at the amount of damage taken in, though he was reassured by Wheeljack that Hook would be dealing with a lot more injuries than Ratchet had to. Once they returned, Ratchet took Bluestreak from Caliper. Division was standing beside his friend as he watched his carrier mutter and curse at Bluestreak for being so reckless. Division glanced down, noticing the claw wounds on Caliper's chest plates, dried energon caking the gray paint.

"Come on, Cal," Division called, motioning towards his end of the med bay, many data and study pads littered the area as Division was still in training. "I'll get ya cleaned up." Once they were away from prying ears, Division frowned at Caliper. "You and your Decepticon friend get into a fight or something?" he asked, taking a moist gauze to tenderly clean his friend's wounds.

Caliper scoffed, "No, what makes you think it was Decadence?"

The young medic simply scoffed right back, "I know Seeker claws when I see them," Division informed him, finally having cleaned away the dried energon and now simply welding the wounds closed. "Besides, I saw you two head into the forest after that lock on each other you had."

Blue optics turned to the med bay floor, Caliper, although not yet ready to reveal the truth to his friend, was seemingly incapable of lying. Sure Division seemed fine in his friendship with Decadence, but an intimate relationship between an Autobot and a Decepticon was simply unheard of. He didn't want to take the chance of Division turning him in to his creators or, Primus forbid, Decadence's creators. "N-no," he stuttered, "No, we didn't get into any kind of fight."

Division stared into Caliper's optics for a long time, nothing but the low sounds of Ratchet and Wheeljack working in the background. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Division released a very heavy wave of air through his vents, "Primus, Cal. You're just bringing yourself closer and closer to your own deactivation aren't you?"

Caliper blinked, "What are you talking about?" He asked, cooling fans kicking on as he grew nervous.

"Please, Caliper. We've been friends since the day we were both sparked. I can read you like a book, and you're practically screaming that you just got 'faced for the first time." He let out another heavy sigh, "Megatron's going to slag you, complete and utter destruction."

"What in the pit-" Caliper started but Division simply held up a hand, silencing him.

"Look, like I said, I've been friends with you since we were sparked. I don't care that you're interested in a Decepticon, and I don't care that you frag each other's processors out. Just please, don't get caught or-Primus forbid-get him sparked," he muttered, "You're my friend and I don't want to see you deactivated for making the 'Slag Master' a grandfather." Caliper took a moment to search for what a 'grandfather' was before quickly nodding, deciding to drop the conversation before it got too awkward. However, Division seemed to have other plans.

"So how was it?"

Caliper deadpanned, "How was what?" He asked, dreading the response.

"Interfacing, of course. What else?"

The slightly older mech felt his faceplates heat up at the memories of what had happened only a couple megacycles ago. "I don't know how I'm supposed to explain it, 'Vision! It was...Primus, I don't think there are even words for it."

"Frag," Division muttered, "Lucky glitch. I'd give anything for a good 'face." Caliper just frowned at the obviously sexual-frustrated mech before him. Division simply frowned back, defensively, "What? It's not like I can hook up with Symphony, she hates me!"

This time it was Caliper who sighed, "She doesn't hate you. She finds you disgustingly perverted, and not without just cause," Caliper reminded him.

Division waved him off, "I am not; I'm a mech. What'd you expect? I'm not like the human males in those romance movies she seems content watching with Mikaela and Leanne." Caliper frowned, realizing that he had not seen them in a while. Now that Sam was full human adult, he and Mikaela had settled down and the two of them had had a daughter, content with the idea of having just one child. It was unfortunate for humans; their short lifespan did not give them very much time to grow a family, unlike Cybertronians who lived much longer, where some siblings could even have up to hundreds of human years between them.

Caliper shook the thought from his helm, returning to the conversation before him. He raised a hand to cover his optics slightly, "I know, Division. Trust me, I know."

* * *

It was official, Genocide was definitely creepy. That was what Decadence decided anway, after having to babysit his new brother whilst Starscream rested and Megatron took to his throne in the Command Centre. The sparkling, a dark gray-almost black-in color, was strange to say the least. When Megatron had brought the mechling to Decadence to care for, he had thought the silence that came from his younger brother meant he was sleeping. Unfortunately, that was not the case as he soon found out after Megatron had explained that Genocide was unable to produce _any _noise, leaving the sparkling to silently stare at him.

Currently, Genocide was staring silently at the ceiling, his red optics glowing brightly as his developing processor took in everything around him. Decadence glanced his way again before turning to the data pads on the desk of his quarters, his brother laying comfortably on his berth. It was another megacycle before Genocide caught his attention with the squirming of his arms and legs, bringing Decadence to believe that the sparkling must have been hungry. He frowned, he had no idea how to do that.

He stood, lifting the silent sparkling into his arms awkwardly while Genocide squirmed. Carefully he cradled the sparkling against his cockpit and the sparkling seeming to calm but was still fussy as he was not given anything to drink. Hurriedly making his way towards his creator's quarters, he decided against rudely punching in the access codes and walking in without Starscream knowing. Instead he pressed the buzzer that would alert whoever was inside that someone wished to be let in. A minute later the door was opened and Starscream appeared in the doorway, looking only slightly better than when Decadence had last seen him.

Motioning towards his silent brother, Decadence muttered, "Sorry, he was hungry."

Starscream managed a slight quirk of his lips, walking back into the quarters, expecting his eldest sparkling to follow. Decadence did so, watching as Starscream lowered himself down to the berth with a slight wince, rubbing at his still sore chest plates. Starscream held out his servos to take the young sparkling from him and Decadence happily gave Genocide over before taking a seat beside his carrier. "Sorry," Starscream muttered, "Forgot to tell you."

Decadence watched as Starscream reached into his chassis and removed a fuel line he hadn't even known was there, moving it to Genocide's mouth. The sparkling took it eagerly and stuck it into his mouth. Decadence frowned slightly, "So," he started, "Does everyone have one of those fuel lines? Even sire?"

Starscream turned to Decadence and nod before returning his optics to the sparkling in his arms, sucking away at the slow drip of energon being supplied. "Yes, anyone can feed him, but it should only be close family, it is a way of bonding for the sparkling."

"I see," Decadence muttered, still slightly unnerved by the sparkling.

The corners of Starscream's lips turned upwards again, "You know," the Air Commander murmured gently, "You were almost twice his size when you were born." Decadence ran his optics over the small form in his carrier's arms, not finding it very difficult to believe given the sparkling's small size. A shiver ran through his back-strut at the thought of having to raise one himself, a whole other life that was completely dependent on him...frag, he could hardly take care of himself. He seriously wondered how his carrier had ever done it.

"You know," Decadence let out quietly, "I never would have pictured you or sire as creators. You're more likely to crush life between your servos before you would ever bring it forth."

Starscream scoffed at that, slowing the drip of energon as Genocide's optics dimmed and occasionally shuttered, slipping closer to recharge. "Me neither, I hated the idea at first in fact. I thought nothing could be worse, but then there you were, and I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself." He pulled the energon line out from the recharging sparkling's mouth, slipping it back into his chassis. "It's just one more thing to protect you know?"

Decadence nodded, "Seems like a big job."

"It is," Starscream answered, "But it's not like they have a choice, they don't get to pick their creators so you have to do your best." Starscream moved the recharging sparkling to the head of the berth behind them, watching as Genocide shifted fussily as he was moved away from his carrier's warmth before settling back down. Starscream brought his optics back to Decadence, "I can take him, and I believe Monsoon was looking for you earlier."

He nodded again, "Alright," he answered, "When does Sire get off duty?"

Starscream waved him off, "Not long now, go, do whatever it is you do with your free time."

Decadence smiled, "Later," he waved, leaving his creator's quarters while Starscream lay back in the berth, cradling Genocide against his warm chassis.

Stepping out into the corridor, Decadence looked around, trying to guess where his trine mates would be at this time of day. Assuming the Rec room, he stared towards that part of the Nemesis, passing as he saw Scrapper and Long Haul repairing a portion of the wall where it looked like Skywarp had created a very Rumble shaped hole in the wall. Decadence rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Rumble had more than likely done something to piss off Skywarp, which always lead to the smaller con spending the rest of the day recovering in his creator's, Soundwave's, chest.

Said mech was currently standing in the Rec room, a data pad in his hand while Frenzy and Rumble-shockingly, not terribly wounded-argued about some trivial matter. Thundercracker, still healing from his wounds during the battle, sat with an energon cube in one hand, half in recharge. Other than that, the Rec room was surprisingly empty.

Soundwave turned his attention towards Decadence, his monotonous voice bringing Thundercracker out of whatever half-recharging state he was in. "Query: Is there a problem?" Soundwave asked. Decadence shook his helm.

"No," he answered, bringing his optics to Thundercracker, "Do you know where Monsoon is?" He asked. Thundercracker seemed to think for a moment before shaking his helm.

"Nah, I just got off monitor duty and Skywarp just went on."

Rumble and Frenzy but stopped their arguing for a moment, turning their attention to Decadence as well, "That slaghead?" Rumble grumbled, "He took off down the hall after slamming me into the wall." Decadence couldn't help but deadpan at that. Monsoon had never been a particularly violent mech, sure he was a hyperactive mouthpiece, but he wasn't violent.

Thundercracker looked at Rumble before turning back to Soundwave, "You mean that wasn't 'Warp?"

"Negative. Culprit: Monsoon," Soundwave answered.

"Why?" Decadence asked, finding it hard to believe. Soundwave was known for a lot of things, but lying was certainly not one of them.

Soundwave's optics brightened slightly, "Unknown. Rumble would not explain." The purple mech frowned slightly before returning his attention to Frenzy.

"So do you know where he is?" Decadence asked, this time aiming his question at Soundwave.

"Location: personal quarters."

Decadence nodded his thanks, turning back down the corridors in order towards Monsoon and Levanter's quarters. This time, he didn't bother buzzing to be let in, he had his trine's access codes and they had his. Typing in the codes, he let himself in, hearing Monsoon in the berth room, Monsoon-much like his carrier- was hardly ever seen in the study, leaving Levanter to take over that room for the most part. Monsoon met him at the entrance to the berthroom, his wings still held high in anger and frustration.

In response, Decadence lowered his own wings, signaling to Monsoon that he meant no more stress and was here to comfort him. "What's wrong, 'Soon?" Decadence asked, taking a step forward. Monsoon hissed angrily, wings twitching as he turned and threw himself back on the berth. Decadence followed, sitting next to Monsoon's laying form, a hand caressing his wing in soothing circles. "Let me rephrase that, what did Rumble to?'

Another hiss came from the seeker's vents, "Fragging big mouth," he muttered, "Doesn't know when to keep his mouth plates shut." Although Monsoon's voice was still heavy with anger, his frame slightly relaxed at Decadence's soothing massages. There was a silence between them before Monsoon's hissing became a slight sigh. "He kept saying I had an infatuation over Soundwave."

Decadence fell silent for a moment, "Where would he get an idea like that?"  
Monsoon sighed, "I dunno! I guess 'my optics lingered on him a little longer than they should have'."

"Well...do you?"

Another sigh, "Slag, I dunno!" Decadence couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his vocalizer at the image of the monotonous Soundwave and the hyperactive Monsoon together. Monsoon sat up and slapped him across the helm. "Shut up! You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

Decadence rolled his optics, "Fine, but you owe me," he warned. "Big time! This is just, hysterical."

Monsoon grumbled, "Frag off," the younger seeker grumbled, kicking Decadence with the intent to push him off his berth. However Decadence held himself still, laughter still bubbling. "Dumb, stupid, stupid situation."

"Eh, could be worse," Decadence muttered thinking of his own ordeal.


End file.
